


Do I Wanna Know?

by SoulCut



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulCut/pseuds/SoulCut
Summary: At a pub where MACUSA holds it's annual party, Percival Graves sings a song to seduce  Junior Auror Tina Goldstein.





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> please listen to the song Do I wanna know by the Arctic Monkeys before reading, so you can imagine how Graves sings. This oneshot is inspired partly on the song, because it's how I imagine Percival would sing, it's worth it I swear.
> 
> If you don't the fic won't be as good, I think, because it needs the brooding Graves to have a voice.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a starry night in New York, the cold was bearable and the snow had stopped falling over the evening, leaving a delicate mantle of white over the dirty streets. The wind blew evenly, and the lamps were lit with a warm hue.

As Tina walked to the pub in the corner of the street, arm linked with her sister, she could not help the need to stop for a moment and take it all in. That instant were she and her sister were carefree and young, in a beautiful city, about to spend a nice evening with friends. The cold had their cheeks and noses pink, and they both shivered.

That night, many of  MACUSA's employees were going to celebrate the end of the year. Queenie and Tina were newbies, it had beeen their first year at work and both were excited to be part of the celebration. The party was always wild and funny, as it was the only time were all workers were regarded as the same. Upon entering that club, Tina would no longer be a Junior, under the stare of a dozen of Aurors plus her bosses, but just another MACUSA member. It was a most welcomed prospect: being relieved of the weight of one's position and duties.

Her older colleagues had told her there were many great stories about these nights, as someone always ended up doing something to remember. Of course, when the party ended, everything would go back to normal, and the events and gossips would fade out of sheer respect for MACUSA's prestige.

When they reached the corner of the street, the sisters were greeted by a couple of gentlemen smoking outside, resting their backs against the brick wall. They were bantering with private jokes as they took slow drags and watched the women going in and leaving intently.

The men jeered at Queenie with big smiles, inviting her to drink and dance, and the blonde, used to these situations, dismissed them politely, throwing them a playful smile, and directing her blushing sister to the doors. Tina, less used to such attention, got red faced as soon as a non friendly smile was thrown her way. At Ilvermorny and then when she did her Auror Training, she had dated a couple of boys. The truth was, they had been much like her, nervous and timid, and unable to set a confident stare on the object of their affection.

So, at her twenties, Tina was somewhat afraid of men. Specially of the confident, womanizer variety her sister attracted so much.

The heavy cloud of cigarette smoke, combined with the intense heat of a hundred people crammed in one place, hit their faces as their got inside. The place, even when crowded well beyond it's limits, was beautiful. The dark wood on the floor and the delicate vines intertwined on the creamy walls, twisting and moving, like a magical portrait, drew her gaze. The big, round tables, full of liquor and little food, the loud voices of the men and women, and the tasteful, elegant way in wich they dressed and acted, struck their expectations. They had never come to one of these places. The stage, where a cheerful band of wizards played song after song, captured Queenies eyes. The bar, full of a variety of bottles of bright colors, where men ordered their date's drink while talking to their ear, was what interested Tina.

They stuck together as they searched for a familiar face in the crowd. It proved difficult, as there were lots of tables filled to the brim of MACUSA employees. As they neared the stage, though, and Tina fought valiantly but respectfully to get through the maze of tables and drunk friends stepping over toes, she ran into someone hard and stumbled back. Her sister behind her supported her back, as two big hands took her upper arms and steadied her like a mannequin.

Her dumbfounded face went up, red with embarrassment, an apology ready in her mouth, when her eyes fell on his.

Tina gasped and got even redder as she realised just who she had hit so rudely, in her eyes at least.

The Director of Magical Security, Head of the Department of Magical Security, Senior Auror Percival Graves.

She had hit Percival Graves. The boss of the boss of her boss. She felt faint.

_Stupid, idiot! Say something-apologize now!!_

Her brain was mush.

Percival smiled gallantly and, making sure she was again able to stand on her own two feet, dropped one hand, the other touching her elbow lightly. His dark eyes greeted Queenie briefly before turning back towards her hot face.

"Are you alright?" He said, visibly irked by the need to shout to make himself clear. He was a man who spoke evenly, never needing to raise his voice as the room would always quieten to hear him out.

"Y-yes, sorry sir!" She stammered quickly, the only words her mind could string together in a somewhat coherent sentence. The corner of his lips lifted; he was bemused by her cute retort, Queenie sniggered behind them.

"No sir tonight Tina, " he said loudly and smirked" I will save your punishment for tomorrow. Your friends are near the other end of the stage, let me take you to them." He offered, and pulled slightly at her elbow, and they both followed him blindly through the crowd. He could move easily, as everyone made space for him, and seemed to know the place well, as they neared the table closest the stage, where a bunch of loud, and less elegant young people were drinking to their hearts content.

When her friends saw them, they jeered at them, not caring a bit for the presence of the Director. Graves just smiled and shook his head, before letting go of her.

"I leave you here, ladies," he said, his solemn brown eyes, lit up with the joy of the people around him, turned to her in an intense stare that made Tina shake inside for reasons she could never work out.

"Thank you so much mister Graves," Queenie said brightly" oh, I'm sorry- _Percival"_ Graves chuckled at that and turned to leave, and Tina felt her mood drop to the ground. Queenie was neither intimidated nor attracted to the man and thus, she spoke to him freely, without a care in the world. Tina had a hard time speaking to him because she felt contrary to her sister, and it turned her mad to not be able to show him how she really was under all that shyness. She was one of the smartest women between the Juniors, and she was also kind to a fault, that everyone knew. Her biggest faults, which rose each time the Director was near, was her shyness. Everyone joked about how she slipped away like a scared rabbit every time Graves was about to enter the room-and of course, the man knew the joke too.

The stares didn't help either.

She had been able to resist his presence with a lot of concentration, and speak to him properly, before they began.

At first, she had only been a Junior Auror, and she was never near the Aurors at the office. For the better part of the year, she was invisible to him. She had seen him and greeted him and he had replied absently, no doubt unable and with no time to remember her, with all the workload he managed.

But after an incident with a case, in which she, surprisingly, had a hand in solving, his attention towards her increased. Tina had been asked to file a recently closed case by her boss, a nasty Auror who worked Juniors to death and never gave them any credit (the cow took it every time). Of course, as a learning Junior with a curiosity the size of an erumpent, she read it whole before storing it away at the cementery of unsolved cases.

Except something in the file caught her eye and refused to leave her mind: there had been crow feathers at the first crime scene, and then the second. The case had not been investigated by one of the most important Aurors. They might have slipped. They had chalked it up to an animal entering the department first, but when the second murder had happened, and the feathers were there too, they had been forced to take note. The notes said that they had investigated the only suspect they had, searching for a pet that could explain the feathers. They had found out he did not own pets of any kind, and they closed that line of investigation.

Tina felt something else was missing. When Queenie had been cooking, that week, she had said "-he wanted to take me to dinner, and I refused, but he kept sendig me memos and letters...he even sent me a patronus! And guess what it was- a rat! Ugh, after hearing his thoughts I wasn't surprised, I should have turned him into a rat so he would stop-"

"That's it! A _rat!!"_ Tina had burst out, hands in the air, mouth full of bread. Queenie, upon reading her mind, had dropped the spoon, and ran to get their coats.

At MACUSA, Tina had tried to explain her theory to her horrible boss, Mathilda, but the woman had snapped at her rudely, calling her insolent and too ambitious. Mahilda claimed that she had no right to open a closed case by one of her betters, and slammed the door of her office in Tina's face.

The turmoil had brought to the Junior Section no other than Percival Graves, who had asked her to move aside and grimly walked into the office, closing it resolutely. Tina heard his stony voice ask for an explanation to the heavy argument that had been heard up to the President's and his offices, and waited. Mathilda explained how a rude Junior had tried to overcome the system to prove herself smarter than her colleague.

Tina was terribly scared when he opened the door and invited her to sit at the chair in front of the desk. He had sat at Mathilda's leather chair, while she remained standing, sneering at them both. The man had closed his legs and brought his fingers to his lips, as he regarded her consciously perhaps for the first time. He scrutinized her intently, as if waiting, and raised an eyebrow as she remained silent.

"So, Junior Goldstein, what is your story?" He inquired, all ears. Tina looked at him, her belief that two deaths could not go unpunished strong enough to help her brave his stare.

"I was ordered to store the file and I did not follow, that is true, but it was not out of pride, I thought I saw a loose end in the investigation, and as I know it is not my place to open the case and replace my colleague, I took my theory to the Senior in charge of this section-" at this, she looked at Mathilda, frowning" but my reasons were not heard, and I _did_ raise my voice, because I believe this case cannot be close if there is a chance to investigate more."

Mister Graves had not battled an eye for the whole speech, and at the end nodded, casting down his eyes to the file in his hand.

"I did not sign for this case to be closed, this was done at the time of my travel abroad. I read this quickly just now, and I think I have a grasp of what went through your head" he sighed" will you share your theory with me?" He asked, and she was surprised by the amount of recognition for her idea.

"Well, they found, in both crime scenes, crow feathers near windows and scattered at the places. The Auror in charge did an investigation regarding the possible existence of a pet, the assassin's pet, but it was discarded as a bird that got into the rooms before or after the crimes. It seemed to me highly unusual: crows are not used for mail commonly, and the victims had no pets. The city does not attract them, they usually live in the countryside; there are not many in here, and one- or two different ones- got into both crime scenes?"

Graves nodded again, looking at the file, pensive.

"So, it came to my mind that it might not have been a regular crow, but an animagus, who got into the rooms using the windows, and  thats why there are no witnesses. No one saw the crow getting in or out, people rarely notice that. And..."at this Tina shut up and looked down.

Grave's eyes slided from the page to her.

"Yes?"

"Well, there are no regulations in America for animagi, they are not made to notify their ability to us, and we can't possibly know who is or isn't an animagus, so the killer knew he could escape easily. The Ministry of Magic has had a law for this for many years, even if they don't use that information for crime investigation- if my theory was right, having such a law would have helped us to find him sooner."

Percival closed the file swiftly and rose.

"Yes, I think you may be right about this." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Tina thought he used his hands to gesticulate a lot. For a man so seemingly closed up, he sure was expressive" Mathilda, I will deal with you later-"

"Sir!"

  
"Shhh," he patiently put a finger to his lips"  Goldstein, as irregular as this is, I'm going to let you assist Auror Atkinson in this investigation. We will see how you do." Tina beamed, standing straight"...and when you have a doubt, come and see _me."_

He handed her the file, approval for her veiled in his eyes, as he opened the door for her and left to the upper levels again.

And that had been the start. After that day, he gradually started to pay her more attention. They did not cross paths often, but for some reason, when the case ended and the murdered was found, when Tina had no more reasons to go up to the Seniors Section, Mister Graves had found his own to frequent the Juniors' slightly more often.

Of course Tina did not notice this, or felt it had anything to do with her, until one evening she was walking down the empty hall, and he appeared at the other end. When they got near enough, she politely said "Good evening", and saw him look for her gaze. As she locked eyes with him, she flustered at the smoldering dark gaze; he slowly looked down, a smile creeping softly in his lips, and replied "Good evening, Tina". And she stood still, becase Director Graves never called Junior Aurors by their name. He just kept walking.

Queenie had taken a look at that particular memory before letting out a contemplative "...smooth, Director" and telling her to take care.

Soon it became some sort of game: Graves would go down to her section once or twice a week, to personally make sure Senior Mathilda was right on track again, among other things. He would walk near her desk, gaze sharp, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. Graves would lock eyes with her and send an almost imperceptible smirk her way, and her stomach would flutter each time. Or he would stop to talk to someone and rest his hand on the back of her chair, stealing glances down at her, slyly.

After a month, a swift touch to the back of her hand, fingers lightly wrapping hers in the hallway.

_It's nothing. A mistake. Nothing._

And then he would stop to greet her, squeezing her arm or her knee, so casually she felt herself go crazy. Because it meant nothing.

Percival had a reputation of eternal bachelor. Many women at the offices spread rumors of his conquests, but they never caught him with any woman from work. Whenever a special occasion arose, he arrived with a beautiful woman on his arm, who was never a member of the Magical Congress.

There was no way he was showing interest on a Junior...least of all her.

The slow torture continued through the year. Tina knew next to nothing about him, aside from the common knowledge, and had never had an actual conversation that lasted more than the one in Mathilda's office. And yet she started to believe that she saw a side to him that no one at MACUSA did, the one who was less the Auror and more the man.

MACUSA saw the stern Percival Graves, with a tired face that spoke of nights alone and awake handling the bulk of the nation's security, the powerful man behind the Auror force. They sometimes saw his softer side, when he consoled an Auror who had lost someone, when he helped broken Aurors to get back to their feet and fight. The man that could be gentle, and understanding, but always distant, behind his title and duties.

She saw a man that smiled at her, whose eyes lit up with playfulness when he caught her staring. A man that made her stomach twist with a look or a touch. She saw a person.

And Tina was scared because she felt this was so much bigger than what she could take, it was too much for her. She did not know how to handle men like Percival Graves. Queenie reminded her each time to not look forward to seeing him each day, to avoid his stares, because it would end badly for her alone.

 

  
Going back to the present, to the loud music and voices, the cigarette smoke and the drinks flowing...Tina was greeted by her friends at the table, they all squeezed to make room for them both. She sat next to Kevin, her partner in the Junior Section, and he pressed a glass of champagne to her hand, giving her a sloppy smile.

"Hey Goldstein!"he shouted in her ear" guess what, there is a singing competition going on tonight. Wanna try it out with me?"

Tina laughed heartily, imagining herself standing in the stage, squeaking horribly at some song, with people everywhere asking for her to stop.

"No way, Kev, you know how good I am, all the women here will be envious-best keep it a secret" as she said this, a sound of glass breaking reached her ears, and she turned to see where it came from. Surprised, Tina saw a group of men laughing obscenely loud while clapping at Graves' back. The heads of MACUSA were in a special room, like a box, luxuriously decorated with dark wood pannels and soft, red sofas with golden armrests, and a big round table. Graves had been drinking some magical liquor, it seemed, she could barely see him, as the box was above them, facing the scenario with a privileged look of the whole pub down. The other two men she did not know, but it hardly mattered, as they jeered at him loudly, and he shook his head resolutely.

As the night went on, drink after drink, Tina fell into a sweet haze.

"Tina?" Kevin tried to grasp her attention again, "look, the band is leaving the stage, can you see from here?"

Queenie looked excitedly at the three of four brave people who had aligned at the stairs of the stage, ready to go up and sing, and probably end up looking ridiculous too. Tina saw her sister look at them wistfully and took her hand.

"Go there, have fun Queen, you deserve it!" She shouted at her. Queenie didn't need much convincing, she jumped out of her seat and danced through the crowd, towards the stage.

Tina calculated she had some time to go go to the restroom and back before her sister performed, and got up too, feeling slightly light headed.

As it was, the restroom was not easy to find among the maze of people. She navigated through hallways and rooms, and everyone told her different directions. Thus far, a couple of hours had passed since the party started, and the people were well on their way to a drunken, cheerful haze too.

The heat was unbearable after some time, and she finally gave up and collapsed against a wall, in a less crowded hallway. She could hear the distant voice of a woman, loud and clear, presenting the first contestant to sing for the night. Everyone clapped and whistled, and the sultry voice of some woman filled the air. She thought it may be Queenie...

The men were going crazy.

Tina closed her eyes, starting to feel better, the cool wall felt wonderful on her heated skin.

Just then, heavy steps came near her and stopped a couple of steps away.

"Tina?" The deep voice of the man of her nightmares reached her, making her eyes flutter open. Percival looked at her over, surely trying to see if anything was wrong.

"Oh, sir!..mister Graves, P-percival" she stammered" it's becoming too hot out there, I just wanted to leave for a second."

Graves was amused again by her nervousness, but as always, he remained gentlemanly and said nothing.

"I am heading to the stage right now," he said matter of factly" don't say here too long."

"What for?" She asked, as he seemed to expect a question. Percival looked at her intently.

"What for? ...I am going to sing, Tina" he smirked.

"I didn't know you liked to sing" was her smart response.

"Well, I would have told you, if we spoke more often, it's a pity you always seem to flee every room I walk into." His smirk widened, as he stepped towards her" I wonder why is that...? Well, I am certain you are filled with work, and can't spare a second to have a harmless chat with your boss." Tina could not believe what she was hearing. Was he _teasing_ her?

"I'm sorry, it-it was not my intention, sir" she looked down, flustered. Okay, she was definitely _not_ imaging that.

"It's okay, I may forgive you..." She looked up, expectantly" if you promise to give me a kiss after my performance today. That will be my price. What do you say?"

"I-a kiss?" Tina asked desperately, wanting to say yes anyway, but knowing it was wrong, and remembering not to trust the man. After all, he knew that even in that night it was forbidden.

"Yes, meet me backstage" he winked at her, as if establishing a secret agreement between them, and promptly turned away.

It took a few minutes for Tina to go back to normal, and the feeling of being on the edge, about to fall into a dark, exciting yet terrifying hole, pierced through her stomach. She had drinked a bit, certainly more than usual, and had eaten nothing solid to back the alcohol up. The place swooned for a second, before the floor moved and got nearer. A pounding force built up inside her head, starting to hammer her temples mercilessly. It seemed she had had more than she realised.

It took all her concentration not to fall, as she used the wall to support most of her weight.

"Tina!" Her sister's distressed voice made her snap out of the haze, and she saw Queenie approach her, with a vial in hand.

"You were not at the table when I sang, and I got a little worried. Are you alright?" Her cool hand pressed against the brunette's forehead delicately" Oh, Tina, you know you can't really stomach any alcohol...take this." Her sister tipped her chin up and brought the vial to her lips, letting the liquid pour gently. Tina tasted the bitter potion and forced her throat to swallow.

"Where did you get that?" Her raspy voice sounded pathetic in her ears.

"Kevin brought some, becase he knew they would be needed, and he though you were a little pale so when I came looking for you, he suggested you had left unwell to lie down for a while. We really ought to thank him, he's always a sweetheart with you..."

Tina's eyes squeezed shut again as the tingling potion made her magic react, burning the liquor in her system, and slowly helping her regain her senses. As her sister rambled on, a flash of Mister Graves walking to the stage crossed her mind, and she hoped she hadn't missed his performance.

"-Teen, is Mister Graves going to sing?" Her sister, surprised at what she had seen in her mind, stopped her talk about Kevin and grasped her hand" we have to see that!"

"Yes, I know," Tina groaned" I'm better now, I think I will be able to walk straight in a moment."

"Sis, what did he say?" Queenie saw the puzzled look on her sister's face, and elaborated" the memory, you talked, he seemed...a bit more intense with you than usual"

"He- he said he was going to sing, and I think...I think he's going to sing for me" Tina blushed.

Queenie's eyes widened.

"Really? Well isn't he a romantic, I wish I could read his mind and see what's up there," she wondered" I know he is into you, but-"

"So you can't read his mind?" Tina jumped up.

"You never asked, and I assumed you wanted to respect his privacy, but no. He is a strong Occlumence, obviously, and he would notice if I pushed his barriers, it would certainly give me a massive headache to try." To this, Tina's response was a crestfallen look" But sometimes, it happens to the best, sometimes there are some thoughts that are so sudden and impulsive, that slip from the walls briefly and show at the front of their minds. I have caught some, and that's how I know he's attracted to you."

"He wanted a kiss, after his performance, some sort of price or reward, I don't know" Tina blushed, looking down hard" he told me to meet him backstage..." Queenie frowned deeply at that.

"You are a woman, and can do as you please, but don't be alone with him, I can't read his intentions towards you from snippets of thoughts. He is not a regular guy, we both know that, and I'm afraid he might want something from you you're not willing to give."

Tina thought about her sister's advice, while standing straight and lacing their arms together. She was very attracted to the man, she would not deny that, but it was true she did not want to give herself to him, like surely many others did. Tina wanted something different from a man, not only the rush of deep attraction, but the feeling of safety a good man inspired. The trust that rose when he cared for her feelings.

"That's right, Queen, I should not get involved with him or lead him on. He knows he can't touch me, and he may be my boss for the rest of my life, so I better put an end to this before it gets too far."

Queenie smiled in satisfaction, and lead them to their table.

When they sat again among the rumble of the people, Queenie waved graciously to a waiter, and asked for some light dish for her sister's poor stomach. The food was delivered quickly, and Tina felt her head come back to normal after eating and drinking copius amounts of water.  The sober up potion, of a variety she did not recognize, made her extremely thirsty and hungry.

"I never noticed, but you eat like a man" Kevin had stated, earning an incredulous and undignified glance from his female friend.

"That's your potion's doing, not me" she replied disdainfully, but with a smile hidden behind a napkin" By the way, thank you?"

"About time, you really have to work on your niceness, sometimes I think you lack it" he retorted, jokingly.

Just then, the lights around dimmed, the lamps burning low, as the next singer was announced. The entire pub broke into applause as they recognized the Director of Magical Security going up the steps, and taking place at the centre of the stage. The entire table turned to watch, all conversations forgotten, as they saw their boss in the spotlight.

As Graves, in a sudden display of humility, raised a hand in greeting, a sheepish smile and head bent low, the box over their heads burst into laughter and whistles. Tina spied the President sitting at the cushioned red sofa, an amused look on her face as she swirled a cup of wine in her elegant fingers.

The low tones of a masculine song started to play, rising up slowly, carrying a dark and forbidden feeling to Tina, as the Director neared to her side of the stage. He had only a white shirt, top buttons undone, and tucked inside his black pants, with a black vest over. His shoes shined with the dim light, perfectly polished, as well as his dark hair, slicked back neatly.

As the music kept going, he opened his mouth lightly and sang.

' _Have you got color in your cheeks?'_  
 _Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift-_  
 _That type that sticks around like stomethin' in your teeth?'_

The room exploded in cheers as his deep, slow brogue dripped over each word.

_'Are there some aces up your sleeve?'_

And suddenly his eyes fell right over hers, and he never looked away.

_'Have you no idea that you're in deep?_   
_I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week'_

Tina was mesmerized by the resignated, angry desire in his words, and the beauty of his voice. The meaning of the song made her blood boil.

_'How many secrets can you keep?_   
_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_   
_and I play it on repeat_   
_Until I fall asleep_   
_Spilling drinks on my settee...'_

And he raked his hand over his hair, strands falling, his disheveled look increasing the danger he emitted.

_'Do I wanna know?_   
_If this feeling flows both ways-_   
_Sad to see you go..._   
_Was sort of hoping that you stayed-_   
_Didn't we both know?_   
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day...'_

Suddenly his eyes hardened, as he sang with raw feeling, barely contained. His stare scorched her, as she felt each word was directed only at her.

_'Crawling back to you_   
_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_   
_'Cause I always do'_

Tina gulped.

_'Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new-_   
_Now I thought it through_

_Crawling back to you'_

The pub was completely silent as he paused and faced down, frowning. He looked at her again then, a challenge in his eyes, voice mocking.

_'So have you got the guts?_   
_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts!"_

His words again bitter and full of desire.

' _Simmer down and pucker it up._  
 _I'm sorry to interrupt- it's just I'm constantly in the cusp of trying to kiss you-'_

He looked almost troubled.

_'But I don't know if you feel the same as I do'_

_...but we could be together, if you wanted to'_

  
Tina felt her resolve to forget him falter at his song. Percival closed his eyes, as he kept singing with his painfully slow voice.

  
_'Do I wanna know?_   
_If this feeling flows both ways_   
_Sad to see you go-_   
_Was sort of hoping that you stayed_   
_Didn't we both know?_   
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day..._

_Crawling back to you!_

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_   
_'Cause I always do._   
_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new-_   
_Now I thought it through'_

_'Do I wanna know?'_

His voice reached the edge of mocking resignation and burning feeling, the words hitting Tina straight in the chest, where her heart hammered wildy.

_'Too busy being yours to fall-!_

_Sad to see you go._

_Ever thought of calling darling?!-_

_Do I wanna know?_

_Do you want me crawling back to you!'_

His harsh words came to an end, and the music slowly continued it's deep thrumming, resonating through her head before stopping gradually. Tina felt his burning eyes for the last time, boring into hers with  boiling emotions, as he turned away and walked backstage. The crowd got up in a round of applause, the women around torn between bewilderment and fascination for the intense spectacle.

Tina panicked when she realised it was time: she could either go looking for him, not knowing what would happen, or leave with her sister, who was anxiously waiting for her reaction.

"Wait for me here" Tina whispered and slid from the table, where her astounded friends commented on Graves' performance.

"Tina!" Queenie hissed, but was ignored, as her sister disappeared among the crowd. _He's done it,_ she thought, _he seduced her with flirty looks and a song._ It took an entire yea, but Percival Graves was a patient man.

Queenie dashed off, followed by the puzzled look of her friends, who were now too drunk to see her distress.

Tina sorted the tables easily; for some reason, this time the mass of people seemed to make way for her, while her sister struggled many steps behind. She neared the stage in no time, and ducked under a small, concealed black door that led to the private part of the pub hidden from the sight of the costumers. She stumbled upon halls filled with costumes and scenery, doors to closed rooms, and many instruments carefully stored in cases against the walls. The place, surprisingly, was well lit, and she found it easy to navigate towards the back of the stage. As she got to the end of the last hallway, which opened to a darker, wider room with a high ceiling with wooden boards hanging from tight ropes, she recognized the lush red curtains of the stage.

It was chilling there, there were no warm bodies, lamps or cigarette smoke polluting the air. In no time she was trembling, arms wrapped around her, scared.

This was it. There was no going back.

A dark silhouette to her left approached, a single ray of light, filtering through an opening between the velvet curtains fell over his body. She saw half of his face illuminated, the resolution in his expression, the confidence in his strike as he left the light and was again swallowed in the darkness.

He was everything she had always feared.

And when he inched closer and closer, untill his breath caressed her face, mist visible in the cold, she fisted her hands and forced the nerves to back down.

"Have you brought my prize with you?" He whispered, and she could literally hear the smirk on his lips.

"Maybe" she replied, irked. Tina would not let him control the situation as he always did. She refused to play the game any longer.

 _"Maybe?"_ He stressed, highly amused"I am confused, how can I convince you to give it to me?" Tina welcomed the heat of his body, as the chill started to increase.

"I may give it to you, if you tell me what's happening" she stated, confidently.

"Tina...I hoped to be clear," he started, almost patronizingly, but not enough to provoke her" what happened is this: I noticed a pretty girl who's lack of confidence hides the smart woman she really is." His voice turned serious as he spoke.

"I-i know I'm smart," she stuttered" but that doesn't explain t-the rest."

"Why, Tina, if a man wants a woman, no title will change that. Director or not." He explained, matter of factly.

"Still!" She threw her last ace at him" you can want woman, just not your employees."

Percival laughed heartily at that, shaking his head.

"You have decided this is wrong, and are set about discouraging me...but I can tell from a mile away that you still want me." His smug reply made her cheeks heat up" and that gives me hope to keep trying."

Tina scrutinized his face, unsure to his meaning.

Percival stepped a little away, taking his warmth with him.

"You're freezing, my dear" his smooth voice was overlapped by the sounds of quick steps approaching. He turned his head to the side" I want my prize, Tina" he said softly.

Understanding, and afraid of her sister's words to her dubious decision making, she stood on the tip of her toes and held his shoulder, bringing his face to hers. Sweetly, her lips brushed the skin of his cheek, the light stubble on his usually smooth skin tingling her face. In the dark, Percival smiled and closed his eyes, turning slightly. Tina's lips rested on the corner of his mouth, a little bolder, before he slipped from her grasp and retreated, disappearing among the shadows.

A second after, a breathless Queenie stumbled down the end of the hall, wildly looking around for a broad, tall figure. Her big eyes fixed on Tina, questioning her, searching through her mind. What she saw visibly calmed her, as she took a moment to regain her breath.

"Time to go home now" Tina whispered, eyes sparkling.

 

 

Outside the back alley of the pub, leaning against an exit door, Percival too was smiling.

A little more patience. He would keep waiting.

 


End file.
